


Blossoming

by rebeccavis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell is surprised in more ways than one by a visitor to the flower shop where she works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of Robbaery Week over on Tumblr, and the outline was given to me by meridaweasley over on there. This idea was entirely hers; I simply had the pleasure of turning it into a story! I hope you all enjoy it because it was a lot of fun to write.

_There are far worse places to work than in a flower shop_ , Margaery mused to herself as she trimmed the stem of a bright red rose. Tyrell’s was as quiet as it usually was on weekday afternoons, and Margaery had decided to occupy herself with a flower arrangement while there was nobody around. She hummed to herself as she placed her red rose in amongst pink and white ones and smiled at her creation, which she thought would soon be ready to finish off with a ribbon. Recently her brothers had taken to teasing her over the fact that her arrangements seemed to have become far more romantic, and when she looked over at the various bouquets of roses she had fashioned over the past few weeks she had to concede they might have a point.

Her heart gave a small leap in her chest as she heard the bell ding with the arrival of a new customer, but to her slight disappointment it was not the blue-eyed, auburn-haired figure she had been hoping to see. It _was_ a familiar face, however, and she gave him a smile as she made her way over towards him.

“Hello, Jon. I haven’t seen you in a while,” Margaery remarked, “Can I help you with anything?”

“Aye, I think you’re a good person to help me, actually,” Jon answered, “I’m looking for something for a girl I’m going on a first date with.”

“Well, then, I think you came to the right place. Flowers always go down well on a first date,” Margaery noted, “What is she like? Would you describe her as traditional?”

“No, definitely not,” Jon said, letting out a laugh, “I’d say she’s the exact opposite of traditional.”

“Let me bring out some more exotic flowers for you to look at, then, and I can make you a unique arrangement for her,” Margaery suggested, “I think she might like that, don’t you?”

"That sounds perfect,” Jon declared, looking relieved, “Thank you, Margaery.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I already know you recommend us to other people,” Margaery noted as she went to fetch her scissors and other equipment, “Robb’s become one of our best customers. He’s been coming in almost every day ever since you suggested he buy flowers from us for his mother.”

“Robb? Really?” Jon questioned, looking mildly confused.

“Oh, yes. He’s very sweet,” Margaery remarked, glad her back was turned so Jon wouldn’t be able to see her blush. Robb _was_ sweet, and when he stopped by the shop he always had something interesting to talk about and kind words to say to her. He also happened to be very handsome, with a strong jaw and a warm smile and lips that she had more than once caught herself thinking about kissing. “He must really love his girlfriend,” she added, hoping she sounded more casual to Jon than she had to herself.

“What girlfriend?” Jon asked, and for an instant Margaery froze to the spot.

* * *

“I don’t know, really, it’s just...something I’ve often thought about, but never had the courage to actually turn into a reality,” Margaery admitted, “I’ve worked here since I was a teenager. It’s a big change to make all of a sudden.”

It was later on in the evening, and right on cue Robb Stark had come into Tyrell’s on his way back from the park where he had told Margaery he often went after work to play sports or just go for a run. He too worked for his family’s company and while they had been chatting about their respective jobs, Margaery shared with him an idea she had once had about Tyrell’s expanding to organising events as well as providing flowers.

“I reckon you’d be fantastic at it. I mean, I’m just going off of what I’ve seen of you dealing with me and with other customers, but you seem very good at reading people and knowing exactly what they want,” Robb commented, his smile bright, “I can see how such a drastic change might be a little nerve-wrecking, but I hope you don’t let it deter you. If you need any recommendations for places that can give you a good start-up loan I might be able to help you with a few.”

“That would be useful,” Margaery remarked, her own smile growing, “Thank you.” Her eyes met Robb’s and lingered there for a moment as she felt herself letting out a gentle sigh. “I’m sorry, Robb,” she said, her face flushing slightly, “Here I am wittering on. What do you need to buy today?”

“Oh...don’t apologise,” Robb told her, shaking his head, “I...er, I’d almost forgotten, actually. I need a bouquet of...yellow roses.”

“Our specialty,” Margaery declared, pointing at their sign in the entryway which itself had a picture of a yellow rose, “I’ll go ahead and fetch those for you.”

Margaery didn’t know about courage to start up her own business, but she thought she definitely needed courage right about now to do what she had been planning ever since Jon’s visit earlier. She wasn’t completely sure why she was so nervous since she rarely was around men, but she had an inkling of the reason. She tended to often flirt for other reasons: to make a sale, to get a better deal from suppliers, even to make a good impression on important people to her family at social events. This was the first person she’d flirted with who she actually liked.

“Robb...” Margaery spoke up as she made her way over to the cash register, spurred on by his eager expression as he turned to look at her, “Would you...would you perhaps like to go out sometime? Maybe this weekend?”

“Aye,” Robb said, so quickly she almost missed it before he added, “I’d love to.” 

* * *

“You don’t have to worry about it, believe me. I promise I won’t break up with you even if your apartment turns out to be as messy as you say,” Margaery teased Robb gently, giving his arm she was holding on to a small squeeze as she glanced up at him. Their plans for their most recent date had gone awry when it had started pouring it down outside, so Margaery had suggested going to Robb’s place only to find him rather reluctant to take her there. He claimed he hadn’t had a chance to clean up, but she suspected there was more to it than that. Her suspicions were only confirmed when he didn’t say much of anything in response to her words, merely leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips before he opened the door. For her part, Margaery had to admit she was curious to see the place where the man she had been falling for so quickly over the past couple of weeks lived.

The first bunch of flowers was visible on a shelf in the main corridor, and Margaery wouldn’t have thought much of it were it not for the fact that there was another only a few feet away on end table. Another sat in the corner of the breakfast bar, another on top of a kitchen cabinet, yet another next to his television. Behind the ones that were easily visible, she could see older, wilting flowers, and right in the centre of the coffee table in the front room there was a large bouquet of yellow roses.

As Margaery turned to face Robb, she tried to find the right words but they didn’t seem to want to come out of her mouth. His expression was a sheepish one and he didn’t seem to know quite what to say, either, which if possible only endeared him to her more. She decided to express her affection by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips.

“Margaery...” Robb murmured, quick to slip his arms around her as well as he eagerly returned her kiss. When they eventually pulled away he briefly took her bottom lip between his teeth, and Margaery found herself letting out a small moan.

“You should have brought me here sooner,” Margaery declared with a small giggle, her hands travelling down to the fastening on Robb’s jeans, “Where are the rest? This can’t be all of them.”

“Some are in my room...I think there are even a few bunches in the bathroom,” Robb admitted, letting out a laugh of his own, “Will you maybe help me clear some of the old ones out?”

“Later,” Margaery said, eliciting a moan from her boyfriend when she slipped her hand into his trousers and began to trace the outline of his shaft.

“Later works,” Robb agreed, his own hands slipping underneath Margaery’s skirt.

Margaery was glad her boyfriend appeared to be just as eager as she was, and the two of them only removed necessary items of clothing in their haste. Robb took off Margaery’s top and bra to press kisses to her skin and tease her breasts with his mouth, meanwhile Margaery unbuttoned Robb’s shirt so she could run her hands along his chest. Robb’s underwear and trousers fell to the floor not long afterwards and he stepped out of them before he bunched Margaery’s skirt up around her waist and gave her knickers a tug down her legs. All the while, they barely broke from each other, only doing so briefly so Margaery could fetch a condom from her purse and slip it on Robb.

“Gods, you feel good, Robb,” Margaery was gasping moments later as her boyfriend’s cock slid into her while she was still standing in the living room, one leg raised and hooked around his waist. She had to admit she found it an incredible turn-on that he could support her so easily, holding on to her waist with one arm and her leg with the other. As he began to thrust the base of his shaft rubbed against her sweet spot with each movement and she knew she was going to come quickly and intensely, which gods help her was exactly what she wanted.

“ _Fuck_ , Margaery,” she heard Robb murmur in her ear just before he nipped at her earlobe and she tilted her head back as she cried out. One of her hands threaded into his auburn curls and she found herself inadvertently tugging on them when she peaked, her whole body trembling and Robb’s name on her lips. She heard him groan not long afterwards as he too found his release, and the two of them had barly had time to catch their breath before their lips met in a kiss once more.

“That was amazing,” Robb gasped, still holding tightly onto Margaery, “ _You’re_ amazing.”

“Says the man who came into a flower shop several weeks to buy flowers apparently for nobody,” Margaery noted with a smile, kissing the corner of Robb’s mouth.

“Well, now your stellar work at Tyrell’s has led you to start your own business, so the way I see it I was merely making a small contribution towards your future success,” Robb declared playfully, “And of course the added bonus was I got to talk to you.”

Margaery’s smile went from ear to ear as she kissed Robb’s lips again quickly. “Next time I come here I’m going to bring some more flowers for you, I think,” she said, “Some...yellow rosebuds. Sometimes I think I like those more than roses.”

“Really?” Robb questioned, curious, “Why’s that?”

“I’m not sure,” Margaery admitted, gently nuzzling her nose against his, “Perhaps because their story is only just beginning.”


End file.
